


just some shot of truth

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending??? I guess, Doctor AU, M/M, Some Attempt at Humor, jeno ghosted jaemin LMFAOOOO, their clinic is just hopeless, there's fluff too dont worry, theyre old here yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the almost-useless clinic Jeno works in loses another doctor, he didn't bother panicking. It was normal for them to lose a doctor, a new one comes in to replace it soon. Though this time, it was too soon because the next thing Jeno knows is that his ex-boyfriend, or err, the boy he ghosted back in college was the new Pediatrician in their clinic. And oh how much he has changed, Jeno tries to get the old Na Jaemin back by annoying him. He just badly hopes it doesn't backfire on him.





	just some shot of truth

**Author's Note:**

> this will be pretty short like maybe three chapters i dont know I DONT KNOW because this is supposed to be just a one shot but i cant write one shots because i suck at writing in general. HEH. This isnt half assed I swear, just keep reading it'll get u somewhere. also uh h h hh h i didnt get this beta'd because no one is willing to do it for me, i need to hire someone AGGGH . thanks for bothering to read this note, go ahead n enjoy my stupid ass fic, it might not make sense but i tried. yeehaw partner

The thing that Jeno doesn’t quite understand about this clinic is how the hell are patients coming in and out. It’s a clinic, yeah, but it’s not the only one nearby and it’s obviously not the best one out there too.

 

He’s always coming late to work (not having to pay for any consequences because there are none if you’re asking.) and notices the long line of patients seated just in front of the nurses station. It’s not a new sight but it manages to surprise him all the time.

 

One reason why the many patients aren’t something Jeno believes in is the way everything is unorganized. The nurses don’t give a single damn about the documents scattered on their desks, and Jeno, being the best boy in the records center, is itching to fix them.

 

Sometimes he watches in horror as coffee spills on one of them, he always yelps but the nurses only give him a shrug. He’s too caught in his job as the records boy, they say, but Jeno knows as a person (and not the, pfft, records boy, hah shut up.) that they’re messy.

 

Next was the hours of it being open. Nothing is ever reasonable to Jeno about the clinic, that even this one has his left eye twitching in annoyance. There must be a valid reason why the clinic was only open for  _ six hours  _ but up until today, there’s nothing that could explain why. The nurses had told him that a lot of people are taken care of despite of the short time, but Jeno still doesn’t like it.

 

Last but definitely not the least of all the main three reasons which is the worst by the way, is the amount of doctors deciding to leave the clinic in only a month of staying. Jeno had seen about three doctors leave this month alone, and he knows that because he holds every document needed in the institution.

 

It’s probably their luck, but every time a doctor leaves, a new one comes to apply. It’s tiring on Jeno’s part though, having to put files into a the drawer with ‘voided’ written in bold letters and then organizing new ones by alphabetical order.

 

Like today, the clinic’s in panic mode, sirens going off in the nurses’ heads or Jeno thinks there are… if they actually cared.

 

The pediatrician put up a 30 day notice of his leave, giving the clinic some time to look for a replacement. It would have been an actual problem if the clinic are losing their minds over a doctor leaving, again. As Jeno thought it would be, there’s no one freaking out at all, instead the clinic’s walls are plastered with papers asking for a pediatrician to come and take the position.

 

Jeno had been organizing files and documents all day when he had heard the news. He doesn’t like gossip, but it’s impossible for him not to overhear the nurses just beside his work area. They’re always talking about the doctors, loudly as well that Jeno can’t avoid it. 

 

They barely get any work done, judging from how long their conversations last. They talk Jeno’s ears off everyday and they aren’t even talking to him, which makes it sound worse.

 

After finding out about the 30 day notice, Jeno coincidentally bumps into that pediatrician the next day. The doctor recognized him immediately and handed him the papers needed for his leave, and Jeno couldn’t refuse because it’s his only job in the clinic and he can’t really flunk it because it’s too easy.

 

To be fair, Jeno isn’t that important to the clinic. He can resign anytime and the people wouldn’t react, that’s how their everyday goes here anyway.

 

Jeno would love to resign, finally being free from all the paperwork, the crying children, the angry patients with how high their bill is over one check-up. But there’s something holding him back and it’s the reason that he  _ can’t. _

 

The clinic is already hopeless with Jeno in it, what more if he’s not? Apparently those papers won’t put themselves into the drawers or check themselves out to see if it should be voided or approved. To end the discussion, Jeno’s the only decent man in that clinic to be able to finish his work by closing time, unlike the nurses who leave with patients still in line.

 

Besides, no paper cut or staple wire stabbing into his skin stopped him from doing his best. He’s more than the best boy in the records center, he’s obviously the only one working in the clinic, but it’s a few months more to get a different title to these nurses. 

 

At times Jeno has a different job. His best friend, Renjun, worked in the laboratory and was doing a pretty good job at it like how Jeno does in the records. But everyone in this clinic has flaws towards their work, and Renjun’s flaw was none other than the amount of his absence in a week.

 

Jeno would often wake up to a text message coming from his friend, informing him that the boy isn’t coming to work yet again. In a week, he probably misses two days, and that’s a bit too much, if only Jeno hadn’t been fine with it. 

 

A change of routine wasn’t bad though, that’s why Jeno filled in for Renjun every time. The laboratory was bigger compared to where he’s stationed at, plus the air conditioning is way better. If anything, Jeno loved being Renjun’s substitute because the lab’s fun even with the shit (literally) it gives him.

 

“Hey, Jeno.” The said boy lifts his head up, eyebrows raised as he searches for whoever called him. Taeil, their [only] cardiologist, waved his hand in the air. “You’re the only person I can rely on here,” the doctor whispered while rubbing his nape, making sure no one else heard him, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

 

Jeno gives Taeil a smile back, finishing up the documents of the leaving doctor before going back to Taeil. “What do you need, doc?”

 

No doctor had broken Taeil’s record. Everyone else either left too early or just couldn’t handle it as much as Taeil does. He’s been here for a year, which isn’t that long but for the people in the clinic, it most definitely is.

 

Even Jeno looks at Taeil with stars in his eyes, a doctor that lasted that long in their clinic must be a god. Unfortunately, Taeil’s a simple doctor that wanted to extend his service to a bigger audience, and the clinic’s one of the ways to do so.

 

“I have to head out and eat lunch, I’ve been here since…” Taeil looks at the clock flashing red digits at the back, wincing when he realizes he’s stayed for quite a long time. “10 AM, and the clinic just opened.”

 

He giggles at Taeil’s face, even he doesn’t like the idea of being here. “Yeah, sure,” he watches as Taeil’s face brightens at his words. “I’ll inform the nurses and notify your patients when they come in,” Jeno continues, Taeil gives him a big grin before waving goodbye, leaving the clinic in haste.

 

He goes back to the papers on his desk, it’s noticeably unfinished which means his day isn’t anywhere near done. He huffs at the stamps of ‘approved’ in big red letters, this isn’t the first time he had seen these but this one just gives him an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

Throwing those papers into the drawer, he shrugs. Finishing up what he has left, not wanting to leave himself some work for tomorrow.

 

The sun sets a little later, Jeno taking notice of the day ending. He shuts the lights off from his station and didn’t stop to bid the others goodbye. He knows it’s not gonna make them be better tomorrow.

 

Or maybe it did. Jeno stands dumbfounded the next day, the room where the Pediatrician used to be was no longer filled with boxes of his stuff, instead was an empty room with the sign saying that the doctor is: OUT.

 

“What the fuck?” He runs towards the nurses station, which is filled with people unfazed by the situation, the usual. “He already left? He put up a 30 day notice, he can’t leave just yet!” There was no reply, which didn’t surprise him. Jeno lets out an audible huff, stomping back to his work area and slaps the [useless] notice into the table.

 

He hears chuckling in the other seat, turning to look at Donghyuck with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, I know you won’t be able to believe this but we got a new Pediatrician just last night-” Jeno doesn’t let the other finish, screaming out a ‘what?!’ that he’s sure echoed until the laboratory.

 

“Yeah, shocking news, I know.” In Donghyuck’s fingers was a new profile, one that Jeno didn’t expect would come in early. “Check him out for yourself, he seems like the new Taeil,” Donghyuck threw the paper into Jeno’s lap, leaving the boy frantically flipping the pages over and over.

 

Jeno throws his head back as he groans, reaching out for the stamp. “This doesn’t have my approval yet, he’s not allowed to work today!” Donghyuck shrugs, taking a quick sip of Jeno’s coffee. “The old one was too desperate to leave. We can’t not have a pediatrician, we get a lot of kid patients.”

 

In the end, Jeno didn’t have a choice. He stamps ‘approved’ on the new doctor profile and tucks it neatly into the file. “I better not regret this,” he mumbles, side-eyeing the other boy. Donghyuck smiles and nods. “When was I ever wrong, dear Jeno?” Donghyuck states, blowing a kiss at the latter’s direction. Jeno shakes his head and proceeds to finish the rest of his work.

 

It didn’t take long for everything blow up in Jeno’s face. About two hours in exact time. 

 

He knew that he shouldn’t have approved that doctor’s leave nor should he had approved this new one’s profile on a short notice. Because the next thing that he remembers happening is him sending all of the papers flying all over the place, and a hand coming up to collect them along with him quickly picking them up from the floor.

 

He’s cursing under his breath like a mantra, sweat continuously falling from his forehead as he feels fear eat him up. “Didn’t know you work here, Jen,” a cold voice uttered from the top of his head. He hesitantly  looks up to see the new doctor’s face, a single paper in his grasp which he plays with a little and Jeno forces a smile on his lips. “Surprise?”

 

Jaemin smirks, a scoff coming out of his lips. “I don’t like surprises.” And with one touch of Jaemin’s finger, Jeno drops everything on the floor once more and is left watching Jaemin’s figure walk into his new room. 

 

He drags his feet to walk to the laboratory, letting out a loud cry as he falls into Renjun’s arms. The boy removes his gloves and runs them through Jeno’s messy hair, asking him what’s wrong. He wastes no time in explaining and kept crying in the process. (Renjun is too used to Jeno screwing up so this isn’t something to worry about.)

 

“Shoulda reviewed that profile before approving, huh?” Renjun laughs through his mask. And as much Jeno wants to shut him up, he’s right. “Nothing is new about this, Jeno.” He feels a flick to his forehead, accepting the consequences of his actions--because there  _ are  _ consequences this time. “You’re as dumb as always.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Thanks,” was all that he says to Renjun, who was already moving to do his job amidst of his best friend’s crisis. 

 

And as much as Jeno wants to take back his approval (which used to not mean that much but since the Head Nurse is slacking off, Jeno’s word became important to the entire clinic.) it would only come off as a selfish decision. 

 

Of all times that Jeno could use his power for his own good, it would be the only time it would affect people aside from himself. He decides against his thoughts anyway, which leaves him sulking in the laboratory the entire day, and having Donghyuck complain to him for making him do his work.

 

Jaemin had the best performance by far as well. It’s been a while since patients walked out the clinic with wide smiles. With these kind of nurses working at the station, it seemed impossible to have satisfied people going out, but with Jaemin it was beyond the point of possible because it’s happening before their very eyes.

 

And somehow the clinic was less terrible today. The nurses grew scared of Jaemin in a span of three hours, having at least half of a percentage of work finished, the most they’ve done in their entire career. It felt like Jaemin was the key to this institution becoming a decent one.

 

“You broke his heart.” Renjun stated matter-of-a-factly. Jeno lets his shoulders drop as his eyes turn to see Jaemin talking to one of the nurses, or rather scolding since he looked angry again, it was the fourth time today. “And that makes you a stupid college student,” Donghyuck follows after Renjun, making Jeno dart his eyes at him as a glare.

 

He didn’t find the strength left in him to reply to them. Donghyuck is only saying that since Jeno made him do work and Renjun’s tired of his sulking the entire day. He finds himself caught up in staring at Jaemin, and he thinks it’s ridiculous he didn’t even fight the smile that makes its way to his lips when his gaze is fixated on the said boy. Even when he’s mad, Jeno thinks his face is sculpted by the bare hands of the gods--beautiful, to say it easy.

 

Denying it now would be worthless, because seeing him for the first time after nineteen years reminded him of the times where Jeno felt genuine happiness. He used to be so in love with that guy, maybe not even used to, because deep inside Jeno knows he still loves this person, a lot.

 

Except this person was the same boy that he declined so many calls from. The same boy he screamed at when he begged for him to explain. Nineteen years ago was a mistake he couldn’t take back. Jaemin was so understanding, so kind,  _ so… worth everything.  _ And he feels regret kick out the warmth surrounding his heart. He disappeared without a word in Jaemin’s life, crushed his dreams and left him in the cold.

 

Renjun and Donghyuck are right. It’s all his fault and he’s stupid. 

 

It only dawns on him when Jaemin turns around and faces him, screaming his name to say that they have to talk. “Holy shit.” Jeno takes in a breath. “Did he… was he talking to me?” He looks at the two boys who are staring at him with the same wide eyes. They nod without uttering any word, pointing at the Jaemin’s door with shaking fingers.

 

“Well fuck.” was all he manages to say before his feet get a mind of their own and walk to Jaemin’s room. He pulls the door open and is greeted by Jaemin’s smirk, arms crossed on his chest with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Don’t be shy now.” The younger gestured for him to come in, smirk not faltering. “You weren’t like that when you decided to leave me dust, right? I’m sure someone like you doesn’t change.”

 

_ Well fuck indeed.  _


End file.
